Kidnapped again
by Lizzi Lix
Summary: this is for the guys on my roleplay game. If you do read this, and you don't know "chelsea". Then that's good, because I changed her codename and powers in this, but she always gets kidnapped, of hurt, or something, and then Arrash has to save her... :D


Sensor looked at Jean and sighed. Jean's long flowing red hair was caught in a wooden post and she yelped trying to free herself.  
  
Scott jumped up and carefully helped her free. Sensor, also known as Chelsea, her birth name, looked at her boyfriend, Flame. He never told her his real name, but Phoenix, and his X-name. But Phoenix was more fitting then anything else.  
  
Chelsea shivered, looking around at the snow. She may have loved Canada, but the winters got too cold for her liking, especially in the north. Before she got the invite from Xavier, she was running away from home, to California.  
  
At first she said no, but when she met Flame, everything changed.  
  
She was in a small bar, almost drunk and she was on top of the bar table, taking her top off when Flame and Logan walked in.  
  
Flame saw her even before she sensed him. She normally could sense mutant powers about a block away. Anyhow, Flame walked over to her and handed her twenty dollars American to keep her top on, and she complied.  
  
Chelsea walked away, and sat in a booth, a little ways away from the serious looking man and watched him. Logan watched her also, but after maybe an hour he finally got up and spoke to her, "he's yours if you come to the institute with us."  
  
Again she shook her head. But Logan wouldn't take no for an answer. He called Flame over and put his hands on Chelsea's hips, and Chelsea's hands on his shoulders.  
  
She could feel the mutant power running though his body into hers. The warm flow of fire. Flame, the bold guy he is, put a finger under Chelsea's chin and brought it up and kissed her. While they kissed, Chelsea felt warm shocks go up and down her spine pure bliss filled her.  
  
Chelsea fell out of her daydream when she tripped and went head first into the snow. She felt a hand slip under her shoulder as Logan helped her up. She looked mildly surprised when he did so, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Almost to the van and then we'll go back to the hotel and you can have a hot bath or something." Logan looked at her, waiting for a reply, but didn't say anything. She would rather keep her fingers and toes.  
  
She went back to daydreaming, but watched Logan out of the corner of her eye. The two of them rarely spoke, Logan was quiet, and Chelsea was, well, afraid.  
  
Everything seemed to scare the sixteen-year-old girl. Especially Flame. She was so afraid she would screw up and he would hate her.  
  
But she knew that if he took up being evil, she wouldn't follow him. Love is a terrible price to live an afterlife in hell.  
  
Chelsea looked at Logan and touched his shoulder, "whatcha thinking about?"  
  
Logan looked surprised and shrugged his shoulders, "nothing you would find very interesting, but if you must know. You're past. What were you like before we met you? What changes have been made? About how much Flame changed since he met you, the change in him since you told him you loved him. What would have happened if we hadn't have met you? Why you looked so sad when he first kissed you."  
  
Chelsea looked at her feet, "I was a nobody on her way to try and be a somebody. I was going to Cali to surf my way into being someone, and then I was going to go home and tell my father how much he screwed up. I haven't changed at all. I'm still a lonely nobody. I'm never really alone, but I feel alone. I was sad because," Chelsea looked up at Flame, talking loudly with Jean, Scott and Will, and then back to her feet, "because such a kiss should only be given to angels."  
  
Logan pushed her, and Chelsea looked up surprised when Logan muttered the hurtful sentence, "how can he love you, when you lie about loving him?"  
  
Chelsea sat there, until the others were gone and she stood up, leaning against a nearby tree. A calming voice entered her head, "Chelsea, how are things going?" "Not well Professor," she said back.  
  
"Just keep trying, you'll get it at some point, call back here when you get the hotel, someone is asking for you."  
  
Chelsea muttered a reply and began running, following some footsteps.  
  
* *  
  
The phone rang, this time, Logan picked it up, "Arrash, goddamn it, stop calling! She isn't back yet!"  
  
A smug voice answered, "Is someone asking for the dear princess I've got? Well, she's just fine with me."  
  
(A/N) This is just the beginning; don't you just love when your Char gets kidnapped? Wait, by the way, my real name isn't Elizabeth, like I would like it to be. It's icky ugly Chelsea. But, I will live on as Lizzi here! 


End file.
